Sensitive Touches
by thatquietfangirlintheback
Summary: While on a witch hunt, Dean is struck with a spell that makes his senses hypersensitive. Worried that he could get badly injured in his state, Sam assigns Castiel to watch over him while he tracks the witch down. Of course, one touch makes Dean a horny, needy mess. So what's Castiel to do to pass the time in an empty motel room with a rather sexy and horny hunter?


So I promised my audience in my other Destiel fan fiction that I would upload a Destiel PWP one-shot. I meant for this to be a one-shot, I really did, but now I really wanna finish it and turn it into a multi chapter fanfic since I find this concept very interesting. Plus, I love bottom!Dean. This is a prompt from the 30 day OTP porn challenge, but please don't expect me to upload a chapter every day for 30 days. I hope you guys like it! RxR

So warnings for this chapter:

*Dean likes to dirty talk. Like, it might be a little excessive.

*Of course, MxM. So don't like, don't read.

* * *

Sensitive touches ch.1

Day 1 OTP porn challenge-Anal sex

* * *

It was all that damn witches fault. At first Dean didn't feel any different. After the spell was cast, he patted himself down, looking at Sam with that spooked face he often makes. Sam stared back at him with the same expression. The witch looked pleased with herself, waving goodbye as she used another spell to vanish.

"What a bitch!" Dean shouted as his shot hit nothing but rubble.

With nothing more to do at the witches hideout, they piled into the Impala and drove back to the hotel. Castiel supposed that the first indication that something was wrong was when Dean plopped down into the drivers seat and winced. He was about to ask what was wrong, but the younger Winchester beat him to it.

"Woah..you okay Dean?" He asked, eyeing Dean carefully.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Let's just get back to the hotel so I can catch some Z's."

Satisfied with that answer, Sam climbed in and they were back at the hotel in less than ten minutes.

~oO0Oo~

The second indication was when Dean dug into his burger that was delivered to them. The moment he took a bite, his eyes slipped closed and he made the dirtiest moan that had both Sam and Castiel turning their heads at him.

"What? It's the best burger that I've ever had." He said indignantly.

"Yeah...Dean, are you sure you're all right?" Sam asked, looking at Dean worriedly.

Castiel stood up, walking toward Dean and held out his hand to touch his forehead, but Dean smacked it away. "Guys, look. Nothing's wrong! That spell must've been a mistake or something, because I feel fine. Better than fine, actually!" Dean grinned, holding up the burger.

Sam sighed. "Dean, just let Cas check. We need to be sure."

Dean looked between them and groaned. "Fine! Go ahead!" He tossed his cheeseburger onto the table and faced Castiel, looking annoyed.

Castiel nodded, placing two fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean always felt uncomfortable when Castiel did this. It felt like the angel was flowing through you, like he was slithering his way through your bones and muscles. Often times it was a light, feathery feeling, a small pang of pureness that Dean could only guess was a touch of angel grace.

This time, however, Dean felt every flow of Castiel. He felt the angel touching and prodding his entire being. He felt Castiel's grace inside him, making it feel like he was floating. It felt amazing. When the angel pulled away, Dean was so close to grabbing his arm and telling him to do it again.

"heightened senses." Castiel murmured with a frown to the younger Winchester. "The spell has made him highly sensitive."

Dean shrugged and picked up his burger that tasted way better than usual. Sam frowned and stared at Dean. "So...what does that mean for Dean? Is it dangerous?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes and he sighed. "All senses are heightened. Which means that the sense of touch is too. If he were to get injured, the pain could be unbearable to the point of death."

The color left Sam's face and he tensed. "Alright...Which means Dean stays here until we can get the spell lifted."

Having finished his burger, Dean stood from the small hotel room table and plopped onto one of the beds. "I am not staying cooped up in this dingy hotel room, if that's what you're saying Sammy." He muttered against the blankets.

"Well, you don't have a choice. If you don't want to stay here, then maybe Cas can take you back to Bobby's or something." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean groaned. "No. I am not hanging out at Bobby's, thank you very much."

"Well, in any case, we know that this is the witch's hometown, so I'm gonna head to the library and take a look at all the archives to see if I can find anything." Sam said as he stood up and grabbed his laptop, stuffing it into his bag. "Cas, look after him, will you?" With that, Sam was gone.

Castiel sighed and approached Dean carefully, sitting on the bed beside his. "I know this is not an ideal situation for you, Dean. But Sam and I do not want you to get injured." He said decidedly.

Dean shifted, looking at Castiel with an annoyed look. "I know, it's just...I think you may have made a mistake or something. I don't feel like my senses are heightened or whatever." He grumbled, burying his face back into the bed.

"I can assure you I diagnosed your condition appropriately." Castiel said simply.

"...Wanna check one more time? I just wanna be sure." Dean asked, rolling onto his back.

Castiel huffed, standing and walking over to sit beside Dean. He placed two fingers back on his forehead. Once more, Dean felt absolute bliss. His body felt like it was floating as the ripples of Castiel's grace filled him. He felt it from his hair, down to his toes, making him unable to do anything but slip his eyes closed and a moan to rip out of his mouth.

Castiel's eyes widened and for a moment, he was tempted to pull away, but now Dean was arching into his touch, his mouth hanging open and new moans falling from his lips. It was gorgeous. Castiel could see the way Dean's soul was practically singing from the feeling.

"D-don't stop Cas...!" He panted, clenching at the blankets.

"Dean...did you want me to check just because of this?" Castiel asked as comprehension dawned on him.

The moan he received as an answer made him pull away. Maybe it was the witch's spell that was causing Dean to act like this.

"Cas! N-no-!" Dean began, already reaching out for Castiel's hand.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Dean wearily. "Dean, this is not you. It's the witch's doing." He tried to explain while Dean was still tugging at his wrist.

"No, it's not. Please, Cas." Dean whined, his eyes pleading.

Castiel considered his options. He could fulfill Dean's wish and risk their relationship as it was, or he could deny Dean and simply watch over him from afar. The latter would make Castiel feel bad, though. He always hated not granting Dean's wishes.

So, with a small bit of reluctance, Castiel placed his hand against Dean's cheek, caressing his face. The effect was immediate as Dean's body tensed, and his head was thrown back in pleasure.

"O-oh fuck-" He stuttered out, his palms clenching at the sheets. Castiel then noticed the rather particular tent in the human's pants. Did it really feel this pleasurable to Dean? "Cas, more..." Dean panted as he shivered in delight.

Castiel removed his hand and blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Dean huffed, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward. "Cas, in moments like these, this is normally the part where you kiss the sexy thing sprawled out underneath you." Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh." Castiel said in understanding. "A show of human affection. Dean, do you need comfort?" He asked as he shifted so that he was kneeling over Dean.

"No, what- Just...Just get down here already." Dean murmured demandingly as he threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Castiel's head, pulling him into a kiss.

Castiel obliged, having seen humans participate in this action for eons and never once experiencing it for himself. It felt nice, though Castiel contributed most of its pleasantness to the fact that it was Dean that he was kissing. He honestly couldn't think of anyone better than Dean to kiss. He was surprised when Dean's tongue prodded his lips and without a second thought, he parted them, only to have Dean's tongue slipped inside.

It was nothing short of heavenly and Castiel couldn't help but groan. Dean's tongue danced in his mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Castiel hummed with pleasure when Dean sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down gently. Before long, he had learned the concept of kissing and began kissing back. He followed Dean's motions, and at one point decided to try out sucking on Dean's bottom lip. He was pleased when Dean groaned loudly, his hips thrusting 's when a thought struck the angel and he pulled away. "Oh my god Cas." Dean gasped, his cheeks dusted with a pretty pink that emphasized his freckles.

That's when Castiel asked with absolutely no shame or subtlety. "Dean, are you trying to have sexual intercourse with me?"

"Jesus fucking christ, Cas. You couldn't be anymore blunt. Fuck yes I'm trying to bang you right now." Dean growled with annoyance. "Why, you don't wanna?" His voice became softer, and he frowned.

Castiel had never really given the thought of committing such an act with Dean. He had to admit that it was indeed an exhilarating thought, as he did hold special feelings for the human. "Yes, I would like to." He murmured, and the relieved grin he received made him feel prideful that he was the one responsible for putting it there.

"Awesome. Hey, lose the coat...actually, let's just lose all the clothes." Dean said as he licked his lips, already going for Castiel's tie, loosening it.

"I can do that, Dean." Castiel replied easily. With a rush of what Dean could only assume was Castiel angel-zapping their clothes away, they suddenly lay there very much naked.

"...Part of the excitement is getting to take off your partner's clothes, but this is much faster, so whatever." Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck.

"My apologies, Dean." Castiel murmured, allowing himself to be pulled into another make-out session.

He enjoyed watching Dean slowly melt into the kiss, moaning and panting against his lips. He was practically thrilled to feel Dean's hands wander, from his neck, down to his sides and finally to his ass. He then pulled the angel toward his moving hips, grinding against him and eliciting more delicious moans that were music to the angel's ears.

"Jesus Cas...touch me, do something!" Dean pleaded, grinding against Castiel and moaning when he felt the angel's very much hard dick pressing against his own.

Castiel paused, tilting his head as he recalled how human's did this romantically. Dean didn't have to wait long before Castiel was moving down his body, his tongue darting out to lick and suck his neck. He found a particular spot that had Dean trembling, to which he paid extra attention to.

Next he decided to see if Dean had a reaction if he were to do the same to his nipples. Castiel had only just pressed his lips to one when Dean threw his head back and a loud moan fell from his lips, his hands flying up to thread through the angel's hair. "God, right there...more." He gasped.

Castiel couldn't help but frown. He wanted to comment, to tell Dean that he didn't appreciate hearing his dad's name spoken during such an intimate act, but the look of pure pleasure on Dean's face forced him to let it go. Instead he continued his ministrations, sucking the bud into his mouth and biting on it gently.

"Ahh...so good..." Dean sighed, grip tightening in Castiel's hair.

The angel then moved to the other nipple, repeating the same and getting the same reactions. He continued until Dean interrupted him and he finally took in how wrecked the human looked. The blush now ran down his neck and up to his ears, every freckle standing out and looking simply stunning to Castiel.

"P-please Cas...want you in me...want your big, fat cock in me...want it pounding my ass..." Dean moaned, his voice quivering.

Castiel let out a low growl, situating himself between Dean's legs and spreading them wider. He thoroughly enjoyed the deep blush and whimper he received when he paused and stared down, absorbing everything about the man that was splayed before him.

"H-hurry...!" Dean squirmed, reaching down to stroke his cock. "Lube's in my bag, second zipper...just fucking do something, Cas...I need it." Dean pleaded, moaning as he stroked the base of his dick.

Castiel merely had to snap and the lube was in his hands in an instant. Dean watched him intently as he poured a decent amount onto his fingers, situating himself between Dean's legs.

He started with teasing, feather-light touches around his hole, getting him thoroughly slicked up as he prepared to thrust one finger inside. Already, Dean's hips pushed back onto his fingers and he whimpered when Castiel added the smallest bit of pressure.

"J-just put it in, Cas..." Dean whispered hotly.

Of course, Castiel immediately obeyed, inserting a finger slowly until it was knuckle-deep in the hunter's ass. Dean seemed comfortable enough, making Castiel question if he's done this before. He never got to question it, because he was already adding a second finger without thinking. Dean arched into it, moaning loudly as Castiel stretched his ass with two fingers. He scissored them, making sure to get them as deep as possible.

"Fuck Cas, f-feels good...ahhh.." He babbled incoherently as his eyes fluttered shut.

It was on the third finger that had Dean writhing, clenching the sheets desperately as he thrust himself back on Castiel's hand. "Oh fuck...Oh fuck I'm gonna-" He groaned loudly as Castiel's fingertips brushed a certain bundle of nerves inside him.

"Oh! Ohhh fuck! Right there, do it again, please..Oh my fucking g-" Dean shouted as his back arched into the touch. Castiel hit the spot again to stop Dean from saying the name he disliked hearing in such intimate moments. The act sent Dean white-knuckling the sheets and cumming all over himself as he gasped Castiel's name repeatedly, head thrown back and back arched beautifully.

Castiel was a little impressed at how the spell had made Dean so sensitive. Flecks of cum ran from his stomach to his chest, some even reaching his neck. Castiel found it very flattering to the human's appearance.

"Want you in me, want your dick in me.." Dean moaned as soon as the waves of his orgasm slowly faded, and he was able to put his thoughts together again.

Castiel conceded, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube again, coating his cock and lining it up to Dean's hole. As he pushed in, Dean became louder, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck.

"Ohhhh so fucking big...feel so good, Cas..." Dean sighed as Castiel pushed deeper. Once he was all the way inside, he paused to make sure Dean was okay, before pulling out and pushing back in slowly, ripping a deep, guttural moan from the man underneath him.

"C-Cas...fuck yes..." Dean whimpered, wrapping his legs around Castiel's hips and pulling him even closer. "Ah...G-gonna-! Cas!" And the angel watched, entranced, as Dean once again came on his stomach, the orgasm obviously raking through him which was twice as powerful than any past orgasms Dean had ever experienced.

Castiel smiled and leaned closer, connecting his lips with Dean's, who was laying in a post-orgasmic bliss. He wasn't surprised that the kisses were now sloppy and feverish. Especially when Castiel moved his hips back, cock almost slipping out from Dean's tight heat, and slamming in, causing Dean to arch and practically scream Castiel's name.

He set a quick pace, skin slapping against skin and their dirty moans filling the quiet space of the motel room. Dean tried to snake his hands down to stroke his cock once more, but Castiel wasn't having any of that. He slapped it away and Dean groaned, biting his lip in frustration.

He could tell Dean was growing impatient, what with not having the stimulation that would send him over the edge yet again. But when Dean started getting aggressively needy, Castiel couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean began dragging his nails down the small of Castiel's back, undulating his hips back into the angel's to try to get him deeper inside, and nipping impatiently at his neck and shoulders. "Fucking move, Cas...!" Dean growled, sending a shiver of delight up Castiel's spine. "Pound my ass, want you fucking me so hard and fast, that I feel it for weeks- Ahh..!" Dean begged against Castiel's neck.

How could Castiel not give Dean what he wanted when he asked like that? Abandoning all reserves he had about taking it easy and not hurting Dean, he slammed into him, hitting the bundle of nerves on the first thrust and groaning when Dean clenched around him. Precum already leaking out of his hard cock.

Then he watched amazed, as Dean writhed and he came for a third time all over his stomach with a scream. Castiel didn't wait for him to recover, leaning down to kiss him heatedly while still pounding into his tight heat, making the bed's headboard hit the wall, Castiel took the opportunity to nip whisper hotly into the human's ear. "Do you like this, Dean? Do you like it when someone fucks you hard?"

"Fahh- C-Ca...Ahhh!" Dean moaned, not even able to form comprehendible words. He was a complete mess, his hair tossed about like he just got out of bed, sweat making his skin slippery and hot, and a trail of drool running down the side of his mouth. His forest-green eyes were bleary and unfocused, and he was flushed from head to toe, trembling underneath Castiel.

Castiel decided that he'd dragged this out long enough, and began fucking into him harder and faster, making sure to hit Dean's prostate with each thrust. It wasn't long until Dean was trembling, his nails digging into his back as he was pounded into the mattress. Finally, Castiel took hold of Dean's cock that was dripping with precum, and began stroking it, twisting his hand on the upstroke as he matched the pace with his thrusts.

"Fuck! F-fuck, fuck fuck, fuck- Ohhh j-just like tha- ahhh!" Dean babbled as he thrust up into Castiel's hand while at the same time trying to push himself back on the thick cock pounding into him. Castiel moaned and dropped his forehead to rest on Dean's shoulder as his stomach tightened and he was teetering over the edge.

He heard and felt Dean cum for a fourth time, his scream loud and broken as his ass clenched around the angel's dick, seeming to pull him in deeper.

Helpless to fight it, Castiel thrust in a few more times until his hips stuttered and he was cumming deep inside Dean.

Dean groaned as he felt Castiel fill him, their heavy, intermingled breathing the only sound in the room. Then Castiel was laying on top of him, showering his face with soft and gentle kisses and running his fingers through his hair to massage his scalp.

Dean hummed at the feeling, his body feeling like putty in the angel's hands. He appreciated what Castiel was doing. As he was coming down from his post-orgasmic high, Castiel was touching carefully, exploring his body with tentative fingers that didn't have the opportunity to before.

Then Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean, sighing against his lips. Dean smiled weakly and his eyes slipped closed as he nuzzled closer. The angel took that as his cue to carefully slip out of Dean, earning him a small whimper.

"Fuck, I hope we do that again..best sex I've had in my entire life, holy fuck..." Dean murmured blissfully as his tired body betrayed him and he was unable to hold a conversation and simply drifted off to sleep.

Castiel pondered for a moment, watching Dean's chest rise and fall. He figured he could do Dean a favor, and used some of his grace to clean both of them up. After all, the last thing he wanted was Sam to come in and see the two of them naked in bed and his older brother a complete mess. There would be a lot of questions to which Castiel didn't have answers for.

He also wondered if Sam was close to catching the witch that caused this in the first place.


End file.
